A communication link between wireless nodes, such as between a user equipment (UE) and a base station (BS), may be used to exchange data between the UE and the BS. The UE may determine a link failure associated with the communication link. The UE and/or the BS may need to continue exchanging data after the link failure. However, the UE and/or the BS may have limited and/or changing resources and/or may have limited and/or changing capabilities.